Many of todays industrial sewing machines are operated at exceptionally high speeds, up to 8000 rpm. These machines contain complicated mechanisms having many parts that are in moving contact. Running at these high speeds a large amount of frictional heat is generated resulting in heating up the oil, the parts and the machine housing. If the temperatures are not limited, the lubricant will break down and not lubricate properly. Further if the housing temperature gets too high it can cause discomfort to the operator. Cooling devices are used to reduce these high temperatures.